


♦ Renegade

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M, Stripper!Castiel, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 14: Stripper AU</p><p>Dean showed up for the first time at Castiel’s sixth month at that club. Back then, the blue-eyed boy was sure he wasn’t ready for that life. He didn’t enjoy being fucked by the costumers, and therefore he couldn’t maintain any of them. Actually, that very day he was thinking about how he could tell Crowley he was going away. His boss would probably be happy, considering the fact that he ‘spent so much money’ on Castiel, but he ‘never seemed to repay’ him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted something, so here you go, everybody, hope you all like it! :D

“Cas, please, wait!” Anna shouted, her breath coming in pants as she ran down the stairs, trying to catch up with her brother. The problem was, though, that Castiel didn’t want anyone to catch up with him. In fact, if he could never again see that house and, more importantly, ninety percent of the people who inhabited it, that would certainly be the secret to his happiness.

So he simply shook his head. Although Castiel didn’t hate Anna, he simply didn’t want to talk to anyone at that moment. It was understandable, too, considering how he had a sudden realization about what their parents did to them. They were five siblings, and all of them were forced to go to church and follow every single rule in the bible.

And that wasn’t his problem. He believed in God; loved Him, even. But God didn’t help him when his father locked him in the closet under the stairs to pray his sins away, many times leaving him without food and even forcing him to sleep in the hardwood floor. That wasn’t the life he wanted for himself. Sure, he was just a teenager – had fifteen when he finally decided he was done –, but if there was one thing he knew was that the way his parents forced him to live shouldn’t even be called living.

From a few feet behind him, he could hear Anna screaming his name, begging him to get back inside. Of course, he didn’t pay her any mind. He didn’t have a destination in mind, or any friends who he could run to for help, so for the first few nights he stayed on the street. Knowing his parents would stop paying for his studies, he didn’t even bother going to school anymore, and therefore during the day he walked around, looking for jobs.

That was how he met Crowley. The man offered him some kind of deal, saying he’d have food and a place to rest until he turned eighteen, and, without having any other option, Castiel accepted without thinking twice. Sometimes he wished he hadn’t, but something good did come out of it, so he didn’t thoroughly regret his decision.

His first nights were the worst, he thinks. They were when people most tried touching him, and, still being a virgin, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what the costumers would do. It was terrifying, to say the least, especially when he recognized a face amongst the dancers. Gabriel, one of his brothers, had run away three years prior, and, at first, Castiel felt his heart clenching at the sight. It didn’t take long, though, for him to realize just how comfortable Gabriel was on the stage.

After that he decided he’d try harder. Perhaps, if he gave himself to the environment, he could be like his brother. Still, even with Gabriel’s advices and Crowley’s threats, nothing seemed to change. He was scared of where he was, and he couldn’t control it while with a client. They’d see it in a matter of seconds, and, while some of them enjoyed it, others described it as a ‘waste of money’.

Dean showed up for the first time at Castiel’s sixth month at that club. Back then, the blue-eyed boy was sure he wasn’t ready for that life. He didn’t enjoy being fucked by the costumers, and therefore he couldn’t maintain any of them. Actually, that very day he was thinking about how he could tell Crowley he was going away. His boss would probably be happy, considering the fact that he ‘spent so much money’ on Castiel, but he ‘never seemed to repay’ him.

Because of the amount of time he had spent being only a fuck toy, Crowley decided to have him dance that night. Castiel was certain that it wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t disagree with his boss, and so he went through with it. The song playing for him was Renegade by Styx, one he thought to match himself. After all, he had become a renegade after leaving his home.

As if on cue, Dean asked to see him after he finished his presentation. Again, Castiel was scared, mainly because he didn’t know Dean then. Once he entered the room where the green-eyed man was waiting for him, though, Castiel was astonished by his beauty. He couldn’t even believe someone could have as many freckles as Dean did, and the raven haired quickly found himself attracted to him.

Yet, that wasn’t enough to take him out of his shell. Dean didn’t ask to have sex with him that night, and Castiel decided that was definitely suspicious. Why had he asked to see him, then? Wasn’t that why Castiel was there? For his next three visits, Dean barely touched Castiel. The blue-eyed slowly began trusting the other man and, on their fourth encounter, he asked why Dean paid for his time if he didn’t want anything sex related with him.

Laughing at Castiel, Dean shook his head in a manner Castiel decided to call fondly. “Believe me, Cas, I _do_ want to have sex with you; but I want to get to know you first. Ever since I was a teenager, I didn’t exchange more than a few words with my sexual partners. And along came you. I don’t know why, but you seem interesting so, yeah, I guess that’s pretty much about it.”

The next time Dean went to the club, Castiel kissed him. It was slow, sweet and chaste, just like the raven haired teen had imagined his first real kiss to be. Dean was ten years older than he was, and sometimes Castiel felt that would be a problem for him, but that was before that moment. The other man didn’t try pushing him off his limits, and Castiel was incredibly thankful for that; even if he did climb on Dean’s lap, which evolved into a heated make out session followed by handjobs.

Now, two years after that, Castiel had just found out one of Dean’s kinks: he was in love with the Wild West and, well, if the blue-eyed told Crowley that his best client wanted a costume when Dean had no idea what was happening, then he guessed he couldn’t be blamed. It was Dean’s birthday, after all, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to surprise him.

Already waiting for Dean in the room they always met in, Castiel carefully put the costume on. It was a red cancan dress, with black details. A glove reached his elbow and had some kind of ring that surrounded his middle fingers, leaving the rest of his hands bare. Black stockings were held up by red garter belts, a black choker was around his neck, a feather of the same color on his hair and, to finish the costume, he added black high heels.

Satisfied, Castiel put Renegade on. Dean said it was the blue-eyed teen’s song, and Castiel always blushed when he did, but agreed nonetheless. Everything was ready, so the boy positioned himself, sitting on the chair they had first had sex on. Gabriel had told him a few minutes ago that Dean was already in the club, so he should reach their room any time now.

On the edge of his seat, Castiel realized he was a lot more nervous than he first thought he would be. His plan was to make Dean happy, and he would go through with it at any costs, but the possibility that his – friend, lover, love – client could not be into cross-dressing was still hanging heavily around the boy.

A knock sounded on the door and Castiel instantaneously looked up. He was counting the leaves on the wallpaper to distract himself, but straightened his back and answered in the most silk-like voice he could muster up. “Come in,” Castiel told the wood, only to see it open and reveal Dean.

“Cas?” the blonde man inquired. Castiel had turned the lights off, the rejection stopping him from not doing so. He had no idea what he would do if Dean decided to leave and never come back, mainly because he was probably one of the only reasons why Castiel was still breathing; many times before they met – and a few after –, the younger had thought about taking his life, and he was sure that he wouldn’t hesitate on doing it, should Dean leave him.

Of course, not that he would ever tell him as much. Castiel would hate it even more if Dean stayed with him for pity, or even guilt. No, he preferred it much more to watch him go; even if that meant they would never see each other again.

The lights went on and Dean searched for Castiel with his eyes for some seconds before actually finding him. Swallowing the lump on his throat, the blue-eyed rose from his seat and sensually walked towards his lover. His heart was beating as if it had gone through an electric shock, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy seeing the look of confusion on Dean’s face.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” he whispered once he had stopped, his lips only a few inches away from Dean’s. They were breathing the same air, their eyes connected and Castiel was just waiting for Dean to push him away. Because, why wouldn’t he? That had been a stupid idea; what was he thinking about?

A broken sound came from the back of Dean’s throat then and the green-eyed man fisted his hands on Castiel’s strapless dress, pulling him forwards. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean said against his lips, trying to lick into his mouth while still talking. “You look so gorgeous, sweetheart; always so good for me.”

Castiel almost melted with the praise, happily allowing Dean to push him up and against the wall to his back. Wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist, Castiel tilted his head back so that Dean could kiss and nip at his neck, like he loved to do. More than once Castiel had told him not to leave marks because of the other clients, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like waking up and looking at the mirror to see the purple bruises.

Slowly, Dean ran his hand up his leg, groaning at the feeling of the soft stocking. Castiel sighed at the gentle touch; Dean was the only one who was this careful to him, and it only made the teenager fall even more in love. He knew how dangerous that statement was, especially in the place where he led his life, but he couldn’t shake off the bubbling in his gut whenever Dean looked at him and, even more so, touched him.

With a small moan, Castiel felt Dean’s already hard cock meeting his own. He had no idea what his lover would choose to do to him that night, but he surrendered himself completely to his touch, shuddering in pleasure at every precise thrust. Panting, Dean reached for the buttons of his pants. “Shit, Cas, please tell me you’re ready,” he nearly begged him.

Hearing Dean beg was a rare event, to say the least, and so Castiel had to think for a second every time he did. “I-I am,” the raven haired nodded, feeling his hole still dripping wet. He knew how sometimes Dean liked to fuck him as soon as he got to the club so that they could spend the rest of the night curled in each other’s arms. Castiel loved those nights, especially the warmth of Dean around his body.

Dean made quick work of unzipping his pants and simply yanked Castiel’s panties – black lace ones – out of the way before shoving his cock inside him. The teenager screamed at the top of his lungs, pleasure taking over every little bit of his brain. Immediately, he started to move his hips to tell Dean wordlessly that he should start moving soon, unless he wanted Castiel to have a frustration-induced stroke.

As always, Dean listened to his unspoken words, beginning to thrust as if that was the sole meaning of his life. Castiel crawled at his back, thrusting his blunt nails into Dean’s skin and pleading him to go faster, harder. That was when Dean hit his prostate. Castiel was sure that Crowley would soon come to check if the teenager wasn’t doing anything to scare his favorite client away.

Soon after his first visit, Castiel found out Dean was a powerful man. Not only was he the owner of his own company, the place was also an extremely successful one. Winchester & co. had been growing over the years and, truly, Castiel felt honored Dean had gotten interested on him. He was the first one to ever show kindness towards the boy and, knowing he could have almost anyone he wanted, certainly triggered Castiel into loving him even more.

Because he chose him. No matter how many girls, guys, women or men have offered themselves to Dean, he chose to get to know _Castiel_. And if that wasn’t enough to make the blue-eyed teen dream about living a happy life with him, he didn’t know what would. Of course, that was just a far away dream, for perhaps another incarnation since, although Castiel would be released from his deal with Crowley in three months, that didn’t mean Dean would want to keep on seeing him.

Pushing those fears for another time, Castiel leaned down to hide his face against the crook of Dean’s neck. He had promised to enjoy the most out of the time they had left, and he wouldn’t let his concerns ruin it; especially when it was Dean’s birthday. The feeling of his stomach curling in a familiar way brought him back to the present, and Castiel focused on Dean’s erratic thrusts, trying to grasp his orgasm.

When he did come, Castiel shouted Dean’s name for the whole world to hear. He wasn’t afraid of people knowing they were together at that moment, especially with how he could feel the older man shivering and slowing his thrusts as he pumped his come inside him. Castiel missed what Dean told him once he came – he always said something that made the teenager blush –, and so he simply adjusted his head on Dean’s shoulder, feeling as the green-eyed moved towards their chair.

“Say something,” Dean whispered after what felt like a few minutes. They were sitting now, Castiel could tell as much, but so that he would be able to see his lover, the raven haired raised his head, calmness taking over his features. At least until he saw the concern in Dean’s eyes. Had he done something wrong?

Furrowing his brows in the slightest, Castiel reached with his hand to cup Dean’s cheek, loving how the man automatically leaned into his touch. “Like what?” he asked in the same low tone, his voice sounding hoarse after so much screaming. Perhaps that was the problem? Maybe Dean didn’t like it when he screamed his name when he came?

“I just told you that I love you, Cas, and you haven’t said anything. I mean, I’m not telling you to say it back, because you know I wouldn’t force anything like that on you, but some kind of acknowledgement would be nice,” Dean explained, sounding the most insecure ever since they met for the first time.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe Dean had _actually_ told him that. When? How had he missed it? Why now? Why there? Why him? And, more importantly, why wasn’t he replying in kind? “You l-love me?” the blue-eyed inquired, his hands shaking desperately where they rested on Dean’s back.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean nodded. “Yeah, well, I thought that was pretty obvious,” he said, running a hand through his neck; neck which Castiel grabbed forcefully to pull the blonde man towards himself. The teen smashed their lips together, tears running freely along his cheeks as he tried to tell Dean just how long he had been waiting to say those words.

Smiling, the green-eyed placed their foreheads together, running his fingers on the hairs on the back of Castiel’s head. “I want you to come live with me when your deal’s done, Cas. I’ve been having a few talks with Crowley and he’s agreed on keeping others from touching you until then.”

Still unable to believe it, Castiel put a hand over his mouth, trying to get a hold of himself. “Dean…I-I can’t accept this; it’s too much. You’ve already done so much for me, I can’t ask you for more.” He stumbled over the words, but didn’t have it in himself to care about it.

“You’re not asking, love, I’m offering. Please say yes; it’d be the best birthday present you could ever give me,” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

And what else was there to say when he asked him like that? “Yes,” he whispered, feeling his heartbeat increasing uncontrollably. Finally, he would have a chance to be happy, just like he had always dreamed of being.

That night, he slept fearlessly, wrapped around in not his client’s arms, but his savior’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
